mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Wandolier Trials
The Royal Wandolier Trials are a contest hosted by Marlon. King Roland wishes to hire a new Royal Wandolier, and decides to start a contest to see which of the 3 competitors (you, Princess Butter, and Barney Cull) is the most worthy of holding the Wand. Marlon teleports the competitors to the Isle of Magic to compete in the trials to win. No matter how slow you do the tasks, however, you will always win the competition no matter what. It acts as a brief tutorial for the Nintendo Wii version of MySims Kingdom. In the trials, the competitors are issued special training wands that have limited powers, but will work for the purposes of the trials. At the end of the trials, King Roland will read a scroll that contains the results of the contest written up by Marlon and declare the winner (which would be the player). Mana Hunt! Cutscene is scrolling slowly through an island. Camera stops finally near the beach. Marlon appears first, then does magical hand motions and "ABACADOOBEE" again. Competitors appear in the following order: Princess Butter, the player, and then Barney who spits out smoke. Marlon: Welcome...to the Isle of Magic!! Marlon: So you all want to be Wandoliers? That's truly fantastic! Marlon: But beware! For the life of a Wandolier can be tough, and is not for the faint-hearted! Marlon: For safety reasons, you will all be issued special training wands. They have limited powers, but will work for our purposes. does magic. "Hm...zabadoo...ANEKAFLIPTURD...heh heh haha." Princess Butter holds the wand up and polishes it, player does the exact same thing King Roland did back in the scene before with his wand/staff, holding his/her wand and facing it in different directions. Barney can't find his wand at first, but then all of a sudden, he finds it and holds it up and polishes it as well like Butter. Marlon: At the end of the trials, the training wands will be returned to me. Only the winner will be allowed to carry the real Wand. Marlon: Now, an important note: No wand can operate without a special Essence called Mana. Marlon: You will need to gather a lot of Mana before you can use even these simple training wands! Marlon: I have placed treasure chests around this island that are filled with Mana. Find and open all of the chests, then come back to see me. Marlon: Oh, and if anyone wishes to pause briefly before attempting these arduous trials, now would be a good time... Task Objective: Open all the chests that contain Mana around the island. They line around the mountain edges. Before Task Starts Princess Butter Says:: Can't we get started already? Before Task Starts Barney Says: I hope getting second place won't be too difficult...those pizza bagels don't cook themselves, you know. Before Task Starts Marlon Says: A good Wandolier saves his/her (depending on gender the player selects in the game) progress often! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Fantastic! Now, open all of the chests and find the Mana. Then return to me. Ready... GOOOOOOOOO! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon explained that wands need an Essence called Mana to function. He has hidden treasure chests filled with Mana around the island; go and find them all! Marlon Says While Doing Task: Just hunt around the isle for the chests, name! They are placed all around the edges of the mountains. Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: This is silly. Can't someone just find this stuff for me? Barney Says While Doing Task: Hmm. Anyone who wants to win FIRST place should look around this area. ...but just between you and me, name, I'm gunning for that toaster oven! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Looks like you found all the Mana chests! Go tell Marlon! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Looks like name found all the Mana chests first! Well done! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: Way to find that Mana! Construction Mode Basics Cutscene Marlon: As you all know, Wandoliers can use their magical scepter to create and move just about anything! Marlon: But the power does have limits: one can only use the scepter within special regions like this one, and only if the Wandolier has collected enough Mana to power it. Marlon: To use your scepter you must first draw it by entering Construction Mode. Marlon: Then, point at an object and press A to pick it up. Press A again to place down the object you are holding. Marlon: So simple! Marvel at the elegant design and usability of the scepter! It is truly fantastic! Marlon: Ready to try it out for yourself, my students? player nods Marlon: Fantastic! You should start by picking up that box and placing it in the red goal on that platform. Marlon: Only the first contestants to finish this simple task will get credit. Let the race begin! Task Objective: Just move the cube onto the flat board where the red ghost cube is Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon wants to teach you about Construction Mode. You should go talk to him! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Now that your wands have been energized with Mana, we may begin to learn how to wield them... Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: Ugh! This wanding stuff is so hard! Can't Daddy just make me win already? Barney Says While Doing Task: I sure hope I can pull this off... Marlon Says While Doing Task: Having trouble? You can draw your scepter with +, and pick up blocks with A. Try it yourself! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to draw your scepter and move the wooden cube into the red goal on the platform. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: You have successfully moved the block for Marlon. Go check in with him. Barney Says After Task Is Finished: Wow, name! You're a cube-moving master! Princess Butter Says After Task Is Finished: I didn't want to move that block anyway. It was too dusty. Hmph. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Fantastic, name! You won the second challenge. Let me know when you're ready to continue! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You have completed the Construction Mode Basics tutorial. The Fallen Animals Cutscene Marlon: Your next task is quite simple, really. Marlon: As you can see... turns around and is shocked. Walks up to cabinet kind of thing with stuffed animals that fell onto floor. Marlon: Bwaaaaah?! Marlon: What the-?! Marlon: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! Who knocked my collectible Kingdom Pals on the ground? Marlon: Don't worry little friends! We'll save you! Marlon: Okay, my students, change of plans. Marlon: One of you must use your wand to place my stuffed animals back onto their shelf. Marlon: Huge points for whoever can do this first! And make sure they're facing outwards! Collectible Kingdom Pals have feelings too, you know! Task Objective: Move the Kingdom Pals back onto the shelf as the ghost print shows Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon is ready to give you your third task. Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: It's time for the third challenge... Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: Those bears are so cute! Please help them, name! Barney Says While Doing Task: Those bears are doomed! Abandon all hope! Marlon Says While Doing Task: Just place the stuffed animals into their red goals up on that shelf! Don't forget to rotate them using the +Control Pad! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to use the scepter to place his fallen stuffed animals back onto their shelf. Don't forget to use the +Control Pad to rotate them into place! Barney Says After Task Is Finished: What an amazing saver of bears you are, name! Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: Argh! You're too good at this wanding stuff! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: Looks like all of Marlon's animals are back onto the shelf! You should go let Marlon know about it! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Aww! There we are, name! All my little friends are back safe and sound! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: The stuffed animals are all safe once more! Well done! Clearing The Yard Cutscene Marlon: Now that my collectible Kingdom Pals are all put away, it's time to move on to something a little larger. Marlon: Let's learn how to use the power of the wand to create an entire house! Marlon: Sadly, a house will not fit here-the yard is too overgrown! Marlon: You must first clear the lot of these dastardly bushes! Marlon: Just pick them up using the scepter and press B to delete what you are holding. Marlon: Then go ahead and create some blocks to make a basic house. Marlon: Let me know when you're done. Good luck! Task Objective: Make house base and then add roof Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon has prepared a new task for you! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Whew! Okay, let's move on. Marlon Says While Doing Task: Delete the bushes, then place the house pieces in the middle! Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: What an ugly place! My mushroom garden back home is much prettier. Barney Says While Doing Task: This overgrown lot reminds me of the harbor. Sure wish that place had a nice, big house for me... Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to clear the yard of bushes, and then place down a house block and roof. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: You cleared the yard of the bushes and placed down a house! Marlon will be pleased. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Oh, well done, name! You did it again! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You have successfully completed the basics of house building (not to mention yard cleaning, too). House Party! Cutscene Marlon: Well done, name! Marlon: Still, that house looks a bit... austere. Marlon: Let's dress it up with windows and such, shall we? Marlon: There are certain items you can build with that satisfy interests. You can see an item's interest value when you point at it in the catalog. Marlon: When you place one of these items down you add its interests to the area. Marlon: When you meet the requirements for that area, your task is complete! Marlon: One other thing: Sometimes when you pick up a block you will see a blue ghosted version of it appear in the world. Marlon: Unlike a red ghosted block, which shows you where a block must go, a blue ghosted block shows you where a block COULD go. Marlon: Feel free to choose the places that you think are best! Enjoy your house building, students! Task Objective: 3 Structure on House Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon has a new task for you! Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Hmm, still needs something... Barney Says While Doing Task: Hmm...windows seem like a cost-effective way of fulfilling the Structure Interest requirement... Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: These roses are so pretty! They're much more interesting than building that dusty old house. Marlon Says While Doing Task: Decorate the house however you see fit, my students! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to decorate the house with windows and a chimney. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The house is complete! You should talk with Marlon. Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: Yes! That's a nice looking house, name! Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You have successfully decorated the house for Marlon. Painting Cutscene Marlon: That house looks wonderful, name! But something is missing... Marlon: Ah, of course! Paint! Marlon: Lucky for us, the scepter can paint as well as create! Marlon: Simply enter Paint Mode, select your color, then hold A to paint! Marlon: Have fun and be creative, name! Task Objective: 3 Paint on House Travelogue Text Before You Initialize Task: Marlon is ready to give you your new task. Initializing Task Dialogue From Marlon: Hmm... Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: Why should I have to paint it?! If I buy a house, I want it painted for me already! Barney Says While Doing Task: Hmm... If I paint it really ugly, I'm bound to come in second, hehehe... Marlon Says While Doing Task: Painting is so relaxing. Just point and press A and color appears! Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to paint the house. Select the paintbrush icon to enter Paint Mode. Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The house is now painted! Talk to Marlon to complete the task. Barney Says After Task Is Finished: I wish my boat was painted as nice as that! Princess Butter Says After Task Is Finished: I blame the crabs! They're so distracting! Why can't there be ponies on this 'magic' island instead? Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: name wins again! That house is much better now with new paint, don't you think? Alright, my students, let us move on to the final trial... Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You successfully painted the house. Like Clockwork Cutscene Marlon: It's time to learn about contraptions! Marlon: Some things in this world can't work by themselves-they need to be powered! zooms onto switch Marlon: This switch is an example of that. It needs a spinning axle to work! zooms onto spinning windmill Marlon: This windmill turns cool gusts of wind into wonderfully useful rotational energy... zooms onto gear Marlon: That power is causing this gear to turn! Marlon: Gears can be used to connect rotational power to distant objects that need it... Marlon: But gears will not turn on their own; they have to be connected to a power source or another spinning gear! Marlon: Okay, my students, give it a shot! Place gears to connect that spinning gear to the axle on the switch. Good Luck! Task Objective: Connect switch to windmill using gears Travelogue Text While Doing Task: Marlon wants you to power the switch. Use gears to connect the windmill to the switch's axle. Barney Says While Doing Task: Know what gears are made of? Metal. You know what else is made of metal? Toaster ovens. Just keepin' my eye on the prize. Princess Butter Says While Doing Task: After we finish this one, we get to go back to the castle! Marlon Says While Doing Task: You'll find the gear in the Mechanical Section...don't forget to put one on the switch itself! Travelogue Text After Task Is Finished: The switch is powered! Go talk to Marlon about it. Barney Says After Task Is Finished: Woo! Let's get off this crazy magical wonderland! Princess Butter Says After Task Is Finished: Yay! Time to go back to the castle! I'll win for sure! Task Conclusion Dialogue from Marlon: name aces the final task! I can't say I'm surprised, at this point... Travelogue Text After Concluding Task: You successfully powered the switch. See Also *Royal Wandolier Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects